smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Day 1!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After finding a new house, the Sushi Pack end up catching a gang of criminals robbing the Durr Burger! Can they stop them? _________________________ At Sunny’s house, Tako is seen watching TV. Tako: Um, Sunny? Sunny: Yes? Tako: What is this thing (TV), called? Sunny: It’s called a TV. Tako: Cool. Maguro is in the kitchen, squirting mayonnaise into her mouth. Sunny: Um, Maguro? Maguro: Yes? Sunny: You do realize you’re drinking mayonnaise, right? Maguro: ... Is there more? Sunny: (grossed expression) AsphaltianOof is seen eating a bowl of crab legs. AsphaltianOof: Man! This crab legs are delicious! Kani: Um. You do realize I’m a crab? AsphaltianOof: OH S***! AsphaltianOof runs upstairs. Ikura is seen looking at pictures of Sunny’s family. Ikura: Sunny? Sunny: Yes? Ikura: Who are these people? Sunny: (saddened) People I wished were here now. Ikura: Oh. Outside, Boko is seen sneaking into Sunny’s garden. Boko: Ok! Time to steal some crops- Boko heads towards a carrot, but it gets pulled into the ground. Boko: What?!? Boko lunges at a pumpkin, but it sinks into the ground. Boko: WHAT IS GOING ON?!? Unknown to Boko, Wasabi is underground, eating the crops. Wasabi: Mustard! (Tasty!) Back inside. Tako: So, Sunny. Since a day has passed, we should probably find our own place. Right? Sunny: Right! Also, I think I know where you can live! Tako: Really? Sunny: Yes! There’s that house over there on the street! Tako: Thanks! Tako and the others leave Sunny’s house. Ikura: Cool! This is where we’re living! Wasabi: Mustard! (Nice!) Tako and the others enter. Johnny Old Boy appears. Johnny Old Boy: Finally! I was able to escape the prison! Now to get to my house! Johnny Old Boy tries to open the door, but it is locked. Johnny Old Boy: What?!? Why the f*** won’t my door open?!?! Brooklyn Guy tackles Johnny Old Boy. Brooklyn Guy: BACK TO JAIL FOR YOU! Johnny Old Boy: NNNNOOOOOOO!!! Johnny Old Boy gets dragged away. The next day. Tako, Maguro, Kani, Ikura and Wasabi roaming around the city of Pensacola. Tako: This is a nice city so far! Parappa drives by. Parappa: I see you’re enjoying the city! I know how that felt! Parappa drives off. Maguro: Thanks! Wasabi: Mustard! (Thanks!) Maguro: So far, the people around here are nice! Ikura: Yeah- Suddenly bell ringing is heard. Maguro: The hell? A robber then comes out of the Durr Burger restaurant. Robber: Haha! Yes! This money is all mine! Suddenly Beef Boss runs out of the restaurant. Beef Boss: HEY! Give those dollars back! They belong to the durr burger! Robber: Not gonna happen burger head! Tako: HEY! The robber turns around and sees the sushi pack staring angrily at them. Tako: You heard him! Give the money back! Robber: Oh what? What are you gonna do? You gonna strangle me with those tentacles! Oh i'm so scared! Maguro: Don't mock our friend like that! Kani: Give the money back! Wasabi: MUSTARD! (Yeah!) Robber: No can do! You living pieces of fish can go frolic in the ocean or something! Suddenly a car comes up. Robber: Theres my ride! The robber jumps into the car and it drives away. Ikura: Living pieces of fish!? Kani: We're not fish! We're Sushi! Maguro: That's basically the same thing Kani! Wasabi: MUSTARD! (True!) Tako: Everyone, after that car. We are stopping this robbery! Maguro: Well it would be nice to stretch our legs! Kani: Agreed! Wasabi: Mustard! Tako: Alright! Lets go! The five chase after the car. Meanwhile. Sunny is watching TV while eating dirt, but the news channel comes up. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? A gang of robbers have stolen from the Durr Burger! Also, there are some living pieces of sushi chasing after the car! Who are they? Where did they come from? Sunny shuts off the TV. Sunny: It’s that time of day again. Sunny pulls out the Iron Flower panel. After scanning it, the armor activates. The armor’s gliders pop out, the house’s roof opens and Sunny flies off. Meanwhile. Tako and the others continue chasing after the truck. Maguro: We aren’t even catching up with it! Tako: What kind of legs does that thing have?!? The driver notices Tako and the others in the side mirror. Driver: We got some fish on our tails! Robber: STEP ON IT! Suddenly, thorns puncture the tires, causing the truck to slow down. Robber 2: THE F***?!? Sunny is shown to have shot the thorns. Sunny: Got them! Robber 3: YOU SON OF A B****!! Robber 3 shoots at Sunny, but she deflects it and fires a blast at Robber 3. The explosion sends him flying out of the truck. He accidentally crashes into a water tower containing lava causing it to fall over and splash on Quickster. Quickster: AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Quickster begins rapidly running in a circle, shredding apart Robber 3 in the process. Quickster: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Eventually, Tako and the others climb onto the top of the truck. Robber 2: AHH!!! THEY’RE RIGHT ON TOP US! Driver: OH S***- Driver accidentally crashes the truck into a nuclear factory, killing him in the process. Robber: I’M OUT OF HERE! Robber 2: SAME! The two robbers run into the factory, but Sunny grabs Robber 2. Sunny: You five get the other one! Tako: Got it! Sunny flies off with Robber 2 as Tako and the others chase after Robber. They eventually corner him on top of a large vat of nuclear waste. Robber: You will never take me alive! Robber shoots Maguro in the leg. Maguro: S***! Tako: YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! Tako grabs Robber and throws him off the platform where he plunges into a vat of chemicals, killing him. Tako and the others head to the floor, but suddenly, the vat begins to tip over. Ikura: OH S***! The vat spills the waste and Tako and the others get exposed to it. Eventually, the entire factory explodes. The next day. At the rubble of the factory, Tako and the others manage to get out of the rubble. Wasabi: Mustard! (Man! That was crazy!) Tako: Yeah. We just got covered in nuclear waste! Kani: Well, it’s not like something will happen, right? Maguro: Hopefully not. Ikura: Well, at least we stopped the robbers! Tako and the others head home. A few hours later. At their house, Tako is in the living room, watching TV. Tako: Hopefully, RH’s The Election comes on next! Suddenly, Ikura’s voice is heard. Ikura: Tako! You need to see this! __________________________ __________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Sushi Pack Arc! Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Robber Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Quickster Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Iron Flower Episodes Category:Johnny Old Boy Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Red Ribbon Reissues